One Night
by dawneh
Summary: This is my take on how future events between JP & Craig could happen contains spoilers if you dont know what's gonna happen between them next week or you havent seen THAT pic !
1. Chapter 1

John Paul lounged back on the sofa, his bare feet stretching out, his toes curling into the softness of the cushion beneath. His thumb danced over the buttons on the TV remote making the images of the different channels flicker before his eyes. But he didn't really see any of them.

Normally the idea of having the house to himself for a few hours would have been pure bliss, but tonight he just felt restless. He should have gone with Spike to his DJ gig, but the wedding reception out in Manchester held little appeal as Spike was describing it, so John Paul declined, opting instead for a night of peace and quiet on his own. And now he wished he hadn't.

He hit the power button on the remote and the room was suddenly silenced. He laid his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes, allowing the pictures of Spike to roam freely through his mind.

A heavy banging on the front door brought John Paul out of his reverie with a start. He leapt to his feet as the banging continued.

"OK OK, I'm coming," he shouted a touch of nervousness in his voice. Somebody wanted in – badly – and John Paul had the feeling that this could only mean trouble.

He had barely unlocked the door when it was forced open as Craig marched through.

"Craig… why don't you come in," John Paul said with a mixture of relief and sarcasm in his voice, "You didn't have to try and knock the door down… what's up?"

John Paul stopped as he saw the look in Craig's eyes. They flashed with a blackness John Paul had never seen, dark and angry.

"Craig, what's wrong," he whispered, "Has something happened?"

Craig sneered, a bitter laugh breaking through the lips that were pressed together in anger.

"Spike not here?" Craig spat.

"No he…."

"Surprising. I thought you two were joined together at the hip."

"No... he's…"

"I mean he's practically one of the family now."

"Craig!" John Paul's voice was raised, "Are you even going to let me finish a sentence? Now what's going on? I don't think you came storming in here to find out where Spike was."

Craig chest was heaving with heavy breaths, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"It's all so easy now isn't it?" he said through gritted teeth, "Everything is just so bloody perfect.. One minute your… and then it's all… and never even mind anyone else… as long as John Paul is alright the rest of us can go hang…"

John Paul took a step towards his friend, his voice calm and level, something was obviously bothering Craig but he couldn't for the life of him understand what.

"Craig, you're not making any sense. What is it… what's the matter?"

"You have to ask?" Craig closed the distance between himself and John Paul snarling his words into the confused face before him. "YOU… that's what's that matter… you… and him."

"Me? Spike? What about us?" John Paul placed a hand on Craig's shoulder but it was shrugged off with annoyance. "I still don't understand… what have I done?"

"You kissed me!"

John Paul shook his head in disbelief.

"That was a long time ago Craig, we got over that… right?"

"You SAID you loved me."

"And I… I did… but I don't understand why…"

"Well it didn't take you long to get over it did it?" Craig turned with his shoulders slumped. "Didn't take you long to move on… to replace me."

John Paul stood in stunned silence for a moment until an anger of his own began to bubble to the surface.

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying." John Paul grabbed Craig's shoulder and spun his friend back to face him. "Don't you DARE tell me that you're annoyed I've moved on. What did you expect… that I was gonna pine away for you forever?"

"No… I."

"You DID… you thought I would spend the rest of my life moping in my room over YOU… and what… you could throw me a smile once in a while to make things alright. Fuck you Craig. Don't you dare come around here now trying to ruin things for me."

With that John Paul turned and headed for the stairs.

"You can let yourself out," he called over his shoulder.

John Paul stood breathless and shaking in the centre of his bedroom, anger and confusion coursed through his veins, but with them there was something else. Was Craig actually jealous?

He didn't move as he heard his bedroom door open, Craig had followed him upstairs, just like he'd hoped he would.

"Don't you walk away from me like that," Craig growled, "I hadn't finished."

John Paul turned. "Well I had," he snapped, "You've got nothing more I want to hear."

"You'll listen till I've finished." Craig brought himself once again face to face with John Paul, the heat from their breaths mingling between them.

"He's all wrong for you," Craig snarled, "Can't you see that?"

"All I can see is you… you behaving like a spoilt child whose toys have been taken away. This isn't a game Craig, and you can't always get your own way."

Craig wasn't aware that his hand had gripped the front of John Paul's t-shirt until he saw the blue fabric curled between his fingers. He didn't know when John Paul's hand had come to rest on his waist, the other on his shoulder, but he was suddenly aware that they were there.

"Sometimes I can," he whispered.

Before John Paul could answer he felt the softness of Craig's lips cover his in a kiss that made his head spin, not just because it was so unexpected, but because it was filled with a passion he had only dared dream of from Craig.

The anger between them melted in the heat of the kiss and was replaced by desire.

All thoughts of Spike were long forgotten as John Paul guided Craig to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The anger now faded still left behind the adrenalin coursing through their veins. Hearts raced as fingers scrambled frantically to tear away the clothing that was standing in their way.

John Paul heard a ripping sound as Craig tore his t-shirt over his head, but he had no time to concern himself with such trivialities, not when the softness of Craig's skin was just inches from his fingertips.

Clothing was left crumpled and discarded as John Paul pulled Craig's naked forum under his duvet and into the bed beside him, pressing their hot flesh together with a desire he had been holding back for so long.

It felt like a wonderful dream, but the firmness of Craig's body, the heat of his skin and the taste of his mouth were all too real to be just an illusion.

John Paul ran his hands over the supple body laid next to him, caressing each inch of flesh with tenderness, his tongue dancing between Craig's parted lips.

"Craig… I…" John Paul's tone was hushed, reverent, the words he wanted to say fleeing from his mind as he felt the tips of Craig's fingers running lightly over his thighs, making his gasp with delight as they slowly curled around the firmness of his cock.

Craig's heart was racing, a nervous excitement bubbling through him, as he gripped John Paul tightly, watching the expression on his friend's face turn from amazement to delight and then quickly to desire.

John Paul found it hard to believe what was happening, there was an unexpected confidence in Craig's touch as his hand moved with a slow deliberate stroke sending electricity shooting through every inch of John Paul's body.

Their lips met again as tongues explored each other's mouths with a hunger.

Mirroring Craig's movements John Paul wrapped his fingers around the hard flesh of Craig's cock, touching his friend in a way he had so often fantasised about, but this reality was better… so much better.

Their bodies were pressed tightly together, lips glued to each other, a sheen of sweat covering their brows as the heat between them grew steadily.

John Paul moaned into Craig's hot mouth as the fingers on him pushed him ever closer to the edge. Feeling his reaction Craig tightened his grip, his movement increasing in time to the rapid gasps coming from John Paul.

John Paul broke from Craig's kiss as the pressure inside him began to build to that inevitable conclusion.

"Oh god… Craig… I…"

John Paul let out a cry of pleasure as his orgasm was pulled from his body by Craig's wonderfully seductive grasp, the passion from his body spilling over Craig's hand.

The sound of John Paul's cries and the ever-present pressure of his fingers curled around Craig's cock were enough to bring Craig to climax even before John Paul's tremors had ceased.

Searching for John Paul's mouth again Craig kissed him deeply as he came, the heat from his body mingling with John Paul's as they lay panting and breathless.

It was still early when John Paul awoke. The soft light of dawn inched its way through a gap in the curtains illuminating Craig's slumbering face.

John Paul raised himself onto one elbow to watch his sleeping companion; Craig's long dark lashes resting on the soft pale skin beneath. John Paul resisted the urge to press a kiss against those soft lips, instead contenting himself with marvelling at the beauty that lay beside him.

Craig began to stir; his dark eyes flickering open to meet the gentle blue ones that were smiling down on him.

Craig closed his eyes again, turning his face away as the memories of the previous night washed over him. The feel of John Paul in his arms, the taste of his mouth and the scent of his skin. It was all too real, all too vivid, but worse than that… it was all too wrong.

Craig leaned over the edge of the bed and scrambled on the floor for his clothes, pulling them on haphazardly as John Paul looked on bemused.

"Craig… what…?"

"I have to go…"

"Craig… it's still early… what's wrong."

"This is… us… it should never have…" Craig paused, a genuine look of regret in his eyes, "I'm sorry John Paul, it was a mistake, all of it… it should never have happened."

John Paul felt the all too familiar grief wash over him, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Please Craig, don't… don't say that… don't go."

"I'm so sorry," Craig repeated, "But I can't… WE can't… it's all wrong."

John Paul reached out gripping onto Craig's arms to pulling him back towards the bed.

"It doesn't have to be," John Paul whispered, pulling Craig in closer, pressing his lips against the soft mouth before him, "Stay… everything will be OK."

For a second Craig allowed himself to be kissed, reliving the pure pleasure that he had experience the night before. And then, with a shove, he released himself from John Paul's grip and turned to leave.

He paused for a moment at the bedroom door to look back at the forlorn figure sat on the bed.

"I really am sorry." With that Craig opened the bedroom door and tiptoed out into the hallway. He closed the door quietly behind him and leant against it, not moving, until the trembling in his legs subsided.

Once outside the McQueen's house Craig took out his phone from his and began to send text in the desperate attempt to convince himself that nothing had changed, in the hope that he could wipe from his memory the events of the previous few hours.

"Sarah, I know I've been an idiot. I'm sorry. I love you. Can we talk?"

Back inside the room John Paul sat transfixed, his eyes glued to the space where Craig had just been standing. Silent tears made their lazy journey down his face as a hollow numbness swept over his entire body, leaving him with nothing but an emptiness that it seemed would be impossible to ever fill.

With a lazy movement John Paul reached for his phone, quickly passing a thumb over the keys, sending out a message to the only person he could think of who could make him feel alive again.

"Spike… miss you… can I come over? JP xx"

A few minutes later John Paul's phone announced the arrival of Spike's reply.

"D'you know how early it is? Only got in 3 hrs ago. Miss U 2. Get here quick xx."


	3. Chapter 3

John Paul fell into Spike's arms the second he opened the door, holding on tightly, searching for comfort in the strong circle of his embrace.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Spike asked with a gentle laughter to his voice.

"Nothing, I just missed you," John Paul lied, "I should have come with you to your gig after all."

"Well you're here now," Spike said cupping John Paul's face in his hands and kissing him gently.

John Paul pulled Spike in closer, deepening the kiss, taking Spike's tongue deeply into his mouth in a desperate attempt to cleanse away the taste of Craig.

"Take me to bed," John Paul panted as he broke away from the kiss.

Spike just smiled and taking John Paul's hand he lead the way upstairs.

"Have you ANY idea what time it is?" Sarah said in an angry whisper as she opened the door.

For the first time Craig paused to look at his watch, 5.15am. Was it really still that early, the day seemed to have lasted so long already?

"I needed to see you."

"It's a good job you didn't wake Leah or we'd both be in big trouble."

"Can I come in?" Craig's eyes were wide, pleading with Sarah.

Sarah considered refusing him for a moment, but there was something in his eyes that made her relent as she stepped back and let him inside.

"Just keep the noise down OK?"

They tiptoed to Sarah's bedroom and closed the door quietly behind them.

"So, d'you hate me?" Craig asked leaning against the door.

"I should," Sarah replied, "You've been a real shit lately."

"I know," Craig cast his eyes down to his feet, "I'm sorry."

"You should be… I will only forgive you so many times you know."

Craig looked up with a smile, "Does that mean I'm forgiven this time?"

"I suppose," Sarah grinned, what was it about those dark sad eyes that always made her give in?

Craig crossed the room to where Sarah was perched on the edge of her bed and, sitting down next to her he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Pressing his mouth against the sweetness of her lips he tried not to think about how different they felt to John Paul's, how different they tasted.

Craig easily untied Sarah's robe, pushing it off her shoulders and revealing the short nightshirt beneath. As Craig ran his hands up the softness of her thighs she sighed softly into his mouth, allowing herself to be pushed backwards onto the bed, pulling Craig after her.

John Paul tried to close his mind to all thoughts of Craig and concentrated instead entirely on the sensations of Spike's hands moving over his bare skin, the feel of Spike's tongue running a lazy trail across his chest.

As Spike's mouth returned to his John Paul wrapped his arms tightly around the incredible body above him and with a single motion he spun a surprised Spike onto his back, pinning his arms above his head as he straddled his belly.

Spike's eyes widened in amazement, "I don't know what's got into you today John Paul," he said, "but I like it!"

John Paul leaned in to kiss Spike, grinding himself against Spike's groin, kissing him hard with a fevered passion, his grip on Spike's wrists loosened.

Spike quickly grabbed hold of John Paul and took dominance of the situation as he flipped them both over, his body towering above John Paul's once again he ran his hands over the smooth bare chest.

John Paul pulled Spike down against his body, holding him as close as he could; his kiss filled with hunger and need. A hunger for someone to want him as much as he wanted them and a need for the emptiness in his chest to be filled.

"I want you so much," John Paul breathed in between kisses.

"I want you too John Paul," Spike whispered back. He looked deeply into John Paul's sparkling blue eyes and saw a fire of desire burning in them, and something else, something darker buried deep behind, something he couldn't quite name.

"I want you completely," John Paul continued as he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Spike's buttocks.

Spike paused, "You're sure?" he asked.

John Paul nodded, "I want to feel you inside me."

Sarah moaned softly as Craig moved slowly into her, raising her hips she grabbed onto his bare back urging him in deeper, wrapping him tightly in her grip.

"God you feel so good," Craig whispered into her ear, shaking as he felt her body so hot and tight around his cock, yielding and gripping him at the same time.

He slid his hand between their damp bodies, pressing his thumb against her throbbing clit making her gasp with pleasure as he thrust deeply inside her.

"Come for me Sarah," Craig urged as he moved his thumb in faster and faster circles, moving his hips in time, pushing himself as deep inside her as he could go.

Sarah's nails clawed at Craig's back as her breaths came in short gasps until she arched her back, biting down on her lip to stop herself from crying out as her body shook with the force of the orgasm he sent racing through her.

Craig knew that his own climax wasn't far behind as he thrust inside her as fast as he could, burying his face in her shoulder, his body vibrating and trembling as he came, Craig sank his teeth into Sarah's soft skin to hold back the yell that was trying to force it's way out of his throat.

John Paul gasped as he felt Spike begin to push slowly inside him digging his fingers into the flesh of Spike's forearms.

"Just relax." Spike's tone was soft and seductive and John Paul felt his body comply as Spike eased his way deeper inside.

John Paul's grip on Spike's arms eased as the first rush of pain passed, being replaced by new sensation as he felt Spike move deeply inside him.

"Spike… I…" John Paul paused, what was it he wanted to say? That he loved him? That would have been a lie, and there had been too many of those already.

"Shhhh," Spike whispered, leaning forward covering the sweetness of John Paul's mouth with his own.

John Paul held Spike close savouring the sensation of having him deep inside and of allowing Spike to take possession of him.

Spike eased his hand between them taking the hardness of John Paul in his grip, moving his hand along its length in time with the strokes that moved inside John Paul.

A desperate urgency tore through John Paul as he gave his body over completely to Spike; he needed this so much… he needed to feel.

The skill of Spike's touch soon had John Paul shaking, his breath heavy with desire until, with a loud cry that filled the silence of the room, his body convulsed with the power of his climax spilling between their two bodies.

Spike smiled down on John Paul's flushed face with a look of affection in his eyes as he thrust harder and deeper into John Paul bringing his own orgasm rushing from his body making him call out John Paul's name before he pressed a satisfied kiss to John Paul's lips.

The room was still as Craig held Sarah close with her head resting on his chest.

Craig's eyes felt heavy as weariness began to wash over him. It would be so easy to close his eyes and let the comfort of sleep take him over. But he knew that wasn't possible. The family would be waking in a short while and Craig had to be out of the house before the first of them began to stir.

Craig pressed a kiss to the top of Sarah's head causing her to mumble in her half sleep.

Sarah was so beautiful and making love to her was right, it was how things were supposed to be. Craig was in love with Sarah… he was almost certain of that fact.

So why was it that as he held Sarah in his arms he couldn't help but wonder where John Paul was? Why was it that as Craig ran the tip of his tongue over his lips it was still the taste of John Paul that he remembered?

Craig squeezed his eyes tightly closed trying to block from his mind all thoughts of John Paul. But all Craig could see behind the darkness of his eyelids was those soft blue eyes filled with hurt and confusion, the eyes that had watched him walking away a few hours earlier.

John Paul felt safe as he lay in Spike's arms, sleep slowly beginning to creep into his head. Spike ran a lazy fingertip over John Paul's shoulder and brushed a kiss across his sleepy mouth. John Paul felt a sudden pain in his chest as a wave of guilt washed over him.

How could he be lying here in Spike's arms after what he had done? How could he have so easily climbed into Spike's bed so soon after sharing his own with Craig? When did things get to be so complicated?

He cared for Spike, he really did. With Spike he could see a future. In Spike he had found someone who wasn't afraid to be with him, who knew what he wanted. With Craig there was only heartache and pain. He had shed so many tears over Craig and he knew those tears were far from over.

Exhaustion dragged John Paul's eyes closed, sleep tugging at the corners of his mind.

As John Paul's mind began to drift into the seductive realms of slumber he saw clearly those beautiful dark eyes looking at him. Eyes filled with regret and sorrow, the eyes that he had gazed on before they had left him alone just a few hours earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

John Paul wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror and looked at his smeared reflection.

His face was flushed from the heat of the shower, droplets of water still running over his skin, but it was his eyes that startled him the most. When had they started looking so haunted? Of course he knew the answer to that question before he had even asked it.

"Craig."

John Paul watched his mouth move to form that name. It was a name that he loved and hated in equal measure. Before Craig life had been simple. Before Craig he hadn't know that love could hurt so bad… or feel so good.

With a sigh John Paul dried the worst of the water from his skin before wrapping the towel around his waist and, taking a last look at the troubled face in the mirror, he left the bathroom and padded barefoot along the hallway to his bedroom.

John Paul felt there was something wrong as he approached his bedroom door. He was certain that he hadn't left it half open like that.

With a push the door sung open and John Paul stepped inside. His breath caught in his throat as the trespasser was identified.

Sat on the corner of the bed fumbling nervously with a CD case was Craig. His head shot up as John Paul entered the room, his eyes widening as his semi-clad friend approached.

"Craig," John Paul's tone was as cold as his stare, "How d'you get in?"

"Your mum," Craig's voice was low and hesitant as he spoke, "She was just going out… said I could wait up here for you…"

"What d'you want?"

"I just thought… it's time… we need to talk."

John Paul turned his back on Craig, taking deep breaths to steady himself. The sight of Craig on his bed brought all the memories flooding back, the memories he's been trying to suppress for the last few weeks, the memories that were with him every second of the day, the memories of Craig's touch and Craig's taste.

"I think you said all you needed to when you walked out."

"John Paul… please…"

The pleading tone in Craig's voice made John Paul turn back only to be confronted by a desperate look in those dark eyes.

"I just miss my friend," Craig continued.

"I'm still here… I've always been here… but it can't carry on… not like this."

"I know," Craig put down the CD case he had been worrying and turned his attention to the small patch of carpet between his feet.

"I'm not gay." Craig's voice was low, barely a whisper, but the words seemed to echo around the room.

From nowhere John Paul seemed to appear looming over Craig. Craig could feel the heat of his breath, he could smell the scent of his soap, but above all he could hear the pounding of his own heart as John Paul leaned over him

"You keep saying that Craig," John Paul's breath was hot against Craig's skin, "But who are you trying to convince… me… or you?"

"I'm not… I don't… I just…" Craig's tongue stumbled over his words, "I just miss you is all…" Craig placed a hand against John Paul's forearm; the skin beneath his fingers was still warm from the shower. Without realising what he was doing Craig stroked the soft skin gently.

"You can't keep doing this Craig," John Paul's words escaped from between his gritted teeth, "You can't keep coming around like this messing with my head… I've HAD ENOUGH…"

John Paul stood upright quickly and spun around to walk away from Craig. Just as he moved Craig made a grab to stop him, his fingers connecting with the damp fabric of the towel and as John Paul continued to move the soft white material fell to the ground.

For a moment they were frozen, unable to move, barely able to breathe.

John Paul was standing with his feet planted firmly on the ground, his hands balled into fists at his sides, challenging Craig to do something, to say something.

Craig was silent. His eyes were wide as they took in the naked form of his friend in front of him, drinking in every inch of the toned firm flesh, unable to tear his eyes way.

John Paul felt Craig's stare caresses his skin in much the same way as his hands had once done, he felt a flush in his groin as Craig's gaze lingered there longer than any casual glance would have done.

Craig's eyes snapped up towards John Paul's, his cheeks glowing with embarrassment as he realised where he had been looking, as he realised that John Paul KNEW where he had been looking.

"I think it's your move," John Paul said in an even tone which was in complete contrast to the turmoil that was raging through his veins, sending his blood coursing dangerously lower, his body reacting to the closeness of Craig and the intensity of Craig's stare.

Craig's shifted uneasily at the uncomfortable tightening of his trousers. He knew this was IT… He had a decision to make and whatever he decided now would affect everything and it could change everything.

He rose nervously to his feet, for a moment the urge to flee was upon him, he could escape now and nothing need change, but then he looked into those blue eyes of John Paul's once more and he knew he was lost.

Moving forwards Craig pulled the naked form of John Paul into his arms, kissing him with such urgency it was as if his life depended on it.

John Paul returned his kiss with equal vigour relishing the taste of his mouth once again, the feel of him in his arms, but something wasn't quite right.

John Paul stepped back looking Craig up and down.

"Aren't you a little over dressed?" he asked his voice hushed and heavy with desire.

Craig looked down at himself and smiled, he slipped his jacket of his shoulders letting it fall to the floor before undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Then I'd better do something about that," he said with amusement as he quickly shed his shirt.

His hands moved to his belt but John Paul stopped him.

"Allow me," he said as he slowly undid the belt, slipping open the buttons of Craig's trousers and pushing them to the ground with ease.

Kicking away the remainder of his clothes Craig pulled John Paul back into his arms, relishing the feel of his bare flesh against him and the growing hardness of him pushing against Craig's belly. How could anything that felt this good ever be wrong?

Allowing himself to fall backwards onto the bed Craig pulled John Paul down on top him kissing him deeply as they lay together.

As he teased his tongue into the welcome opening of Craig's delicious mouth John Paul began to grind his hips, the weight and movement of his body rubbing seductively against the two powerful erections trapped there.

Craig gasped at the sensation, gripping John Paul harder, pulling him in closer while at the same time lifting his own body, moving it in time with John Paul's, increasing the friction and the pleasure until it was almost unbearable.

John Paul's desire was so great, his arousal so intense that it wasn't long before he was crying out Craig's name as he shook with the tremendous force of his climax pressing his body down against Craig as hard as he could manage.

Breathless and with his heart pounding wildly John Paul didn't stop his movement until he heard the beautiful music of Craig's voice moaning with delight as he held John Paul tightly his orgasm soaring through his body leaving him dazed but ultimately fulfilled.

The silence of the room covered their naked bodies like a soft blanket. They lay in stillness for some time, their heads resting together and fingertips almost touching.

It was John Paul that moved first, turning himself on to his side and resting his head on his hand. He looked down on the motionless form beside him. Craig's eyes were half closed and John Paul could see the long dark lashes almost resting against his cheeks.

John Paul's breath caught in his throat at the sight, it was so reminiscent of that moment not so long ago that a feeling of dread began to build in his chest.

"So," John Paul said breaking the silence "Is this where you get up and leave and tell me it was all a mistake?"

Craig's eyes opened slowly, their darkness gentle and soft as they looked into the worried blue pools of John Paul's eyes. Taking hold of John Paul's hand Craig laced their fingers together resting them against his chest; John Paul could feel the drum of Craig's heartbeat against his skin.

"Not this time," Craig assured him, "This time I stay… If you want me to."

"You know I do," John Paul smiled as he squeezed the hand holding his, "But only if you're sure… if it's what you really want… I don't think I could go through that again."

"I'm sure," Craig said with a certainty in his eyes that John Paul had never seen before, "I can't keep pretending anymore… I'm tired of denying how I feel… what I want… WHO I want."

"It won't be easy… you do realise that don't you."

"I know," Craig paused to consider all the obstacles that would be in their way, all the people who would be against them. Images of friends and family flashed through his mind, Sarah, Hannah, Jake, his mum, so many people would be hurt and wouldn't understand. Then he looked at John Paul, the one person he had hurt the most and the one person he was determined never to hurt again, whatever the cost.

"It won't be easy," Craig agreed, "But as long as we're together it'll be worth it."

"Together," John Paul agreed pressing a kiss to Craig's lips before resting his head on his friend's chest and listening to the beat of his beautiful heart.


End file.
